нιѕτεгια
by Simi Black
Summary: Una calurosa noche, el Hokage espera uno de sus escuadrones ANBU al punto de la histeria, que podría pasar cuando sus integrantes llegan? una propuesta, un documento perdido... Pesimo resumen Adv: Lemon, Naruhina, leve NejiTen.


**Declaracion:** Naruto no es mio, Hinata tampoco, sino cosas como esta ya hubieran pasado… ambos son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia****:** One-Shot, Lemon.

**Parejas: **Naruhina; leve NejiTen

…нιѕτεгια…

Toda konoha se encontraba en silencio, tan solo cubierta por el manto oscuro de una calurosa noche, sus calles estaban completamente desoladas solo se podía sentir en ellas una aire tranquilo y pacifico, pero no en todas partes sucedía lo mismo, ni en todas partes se sentía el mismo calor. En la torre del Hokage un rubio de ojos azules se debatía mentalmente sobre como podría concentrarse en su trabajo si sentía tal calor; pero eso al parecer no era lo único que atormentaba al joven Hokage, este solo daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de su oficina, la razón… muy sencillo: uno de sus mejores escuadrones ANBU no había regresado en el tiempo predestinado…

-"¿Por qué no llegan? Ya deberían estar aquí…" Vueltas y más vueltas

Pero pronto sus plegarias fueron escuchadas…

-"Misión completa Hokage-sama…"

-"Muy bien, washi aun tengo que hablar contigo…" el grupo de personas salio a excepción de dos personas "¿Shiroi, sucede algo? Solo requiero de washi."

-"Lo siento Hokage-sama pero sabe usted que no debo."

-"Muy bien… washi… Hyuuga Hinata desde ahora es requerida para escolta personal del Hokage en el evento de los exámenes chunin en Suna."

-"H-hai Hokage-sama."

-"Shiroi tendrás que quedarte, necesito de tu ayuda para encontrar un importante documento que se encuentra en el sótano."

-"Pero Hokage-sama yo…"

-"No Neji, de no encontrarse podría desatarse una eventual guerra con Suna, es de vital importancia, no hay mas discusión." Ambos jóvenes se despojaron de las mascaras que los identificaba con miembros del escuadrón ANBU.

-"Nissan yo puedo esperarte aquí si deseas…"

-"Si hinata-sama, será lo mas adecuado. Con su permiso."

Ella solo se sentó en la silla mientras el joven salia en búsqueda de tan importante documento… en tanto el lider de la aldea observaba a Hinata de reojo, esta fingía no darse por enterada de la persistente mirada del rubio.

Out of touch, out of reach

_Sin tocarte, sin alcanzarte_

You could try to get closer to me

_Podrías tratar de acercarte a mí_

I'm in luck, I'm in deep

_Estoy de suerte, estoy en la profundidad_

Hypnotized, I'm shakin' to my knees

_Hipnotizado, me tiemblan las rodillas_

El se acerco a la puerta cerrándola con llave… mientras Hinata solo parecia fingir indiferencia y no enterarse de lo que su acompañante planeaba hacer…

-"¿Señorita Hyuuga ha pensado usted en mi propuesta?" pregunto el joven.

-"Si Hokage-sama, la respuesta a su propuesta es no."

-"¿Sabes en lo que te estas involucrando?"

-"No Hokage-sama seria usted tan amable de describirme la situación."

-"Prisión." Expresó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven. "Por atentar contra la salud mental del líder de esta aldea." Fue entonces cuando la joven sintio sus labios rozar con los de aquel hombre…

-"Que haces Naruto-kun, Neji-nissan no debe tardar…"

-"Va a tardar lo suficiente hina-chan." Mientras volvía a besarla aun con más pasión.

-"Por…que… ¿Cómo… lo sabes?" mencionó Hinata entre besos.

-"Por esto…" dijo enseñándole el documento que habia permanecido oculto bajo su capa…

-"Que malo eres."

-"Si algo, pero tu tienes la culpa… me estas volviendo loco." Dijo mientras volvía a besarla y comenzaba a desvestirla.

-"N… Naruto…" contuvo un pequeño gritillo cuando sintió que el la levantava para ayudarla a posarse sobre su escritorio…

-"¿Que?" dijo mirandola a los ojos mientras un malicioso brillo iluminaba la mirada de este. "Ya estuve demasiado tiempo solo, no voy a detenerme, te necesito." Inmiscuyéndose en el cuello de su acompañante.

I gotta know tonight

_Tengo que saber está noche_

If you're alone tonight

_Si estas sola está noche_

Can't stop this feeling

_No puedo detener este sentimiento_

Can't stop this fire

_No puedo detener este fuego_

No perdió tiempo, Naruto solo habia dejado a Hinata permanecer con su ropa interior mientras que poco a poco de había concentrado en la espalda femenina dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso, su firma personal para demostrar que esa mujer era suya, que solo le pertenecia a él; lentamente se ubicó frente a Hinata, necesitaba ver sus ojos necesitaba ver su expresión

-"Te amo tanto… no te imaginas cuanto."

-"Yo tambien te amo naru… pero no es el momento adecuado para esto amor, mi nissan podria venir o Sakura-san y yo no sabria que…"

-"Sakura esta de vacaciones." Dijo con voz ronca mientras besaba fervientemente su cuello.

-"ahh… pero mi nissan…" Mencionó la morena entre jadeos.

-"El reemplazo de Sakura es Tenten… mi luna él debe estar tan ocupado como yo." Menciono el rubio entre besos.

-"Lo planeaste todo ¿eh?... Te amo por eso." Esta vez fue morena quien tomo la iniciativa y levanto el rostro del rubio para poder besarlo.

Naruto lentamente quito las prendas que cubrian a la ojiblanca que aun reposaba sobre su escritorio mirandolo seductoramente.

-"Mi luna… ¿Te habia dicho que eres la mujer mas bella de Konoha?..."

Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria

_Oh, me pongo histérico, hysteria_

Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?

_Oh, puedes sentirlo, puedes creerlo?_

It's such a magical mysteria

_Es tal misterio mágico_

When you get that feelin', better start believin'

_Cuando te llega ese sentimiento, mejor empieza a creer_

'Cos it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe

_Porque es un milagro, oh di que lo harás, ooh bebé_

Hysteria when you're near

_Histeria cuando estás cerca_

_  
_Out of me, into you yeah

_Fuera de mí, dentro de ti, sí_

You could hide it's just a one way street

_Te podrías esconder, es una calle de un solo sentido_

Oh, I believe I'm in you, yeah

_Oh, créelo estoy dentro de ti, sí_

_  
_Open wide, that's right, dream me off my feet

_Ábrete de par en par, así es, vuélame de mis pies_

Oh, believe in me

_Oh, cree en mí._

-"¿A ti te habian dicho que tienes los ojos azules mas bellos de todo el país del fuego?" Preguntó Hinata mientras se levantaba suavemente del su escritorio para alcanzarlo y besarlo, despojándolo lentamente de la capa y de la polera que tenia bajo está dejando al rubio solo en pantalones. Hinata volvió a sentarse sobre el escritorio mientras se movia sugestivamente sobre esté invitando al rubio a que se acercara.

-"¿Mi luna te habia dicho que tienes una piel deliciosamente suave?" dijo para después besar los pies de la ojiblanca hasta llegar a la mitad de su pierna, a lo que esta solo pudo arquearse un poco sobre su espalda. "¿Tambien te habia dicho que te ves preciosa desnuda?" Hinata se levanto un poco hasta quedar sentada nuevamente para ver el rostro del rubio. "¿Y que el suave rebotar de tus pechos cuando te mueves me vuelve loco?"

-"Pervertido." Dijo la morena de manera divertida

-"Si soy un pervertido, pero soy tu pervertido" Dijo mientras volvía a besar a la morena.

Naruto trazo un tortuoso camino con su lengua desde el cuello de la ojiblanca hasta llegar a sus pechos donde lamio y succiono sus pezones de una forma casi devota, mientras con sus manos vagado por todo el cuerpo de la ojiblanca; Hinata por su parte estaba extasiada con las acciones del rubio, casi estaba sin aire de tanto suspirar, las emociones que ese hombre le provocaba eran demasiadas. Además Naruto estaba determinado a hacerla enloquecer de placer, queria que ella de alguna manera sintiera todo lo que ella provocaba en él.

-"N-Naruto."

I gotta know tonight

_Tengo que saber está noche_

If you're alone tonight

_Si estas sola está noche_

Can't stop this feeling

_No puedo detener este sentimiento_

Can't stop this fire

_No puedo detener este fuego_

El aire se sentía aun mas caliente, no habia duda de que la temperatura aumentaba con el paso del tiempo; Hinata tomo el rostro del rubio y de nuevo beso sus labios, deseaba tanto disfrutar del dulce sabor de sus labios, deseaba tanto explorar la calida boca de Naruto que lo tomo de la nuca para profundizar mas el beso, sin duda alguna ella tambien deseaba hacerle sentir lo que solo él podia provocar en ella, no deseaba que él se alejara nunca.

Lentamente la mano de Naruto descendio por la espalda de la Hyuuga dando suaves caricias, su piel era tersa le encantaba sentir su textura, la abrazo mas contra él buscando contacto, haciendo que sus pechos se juntaran y que la poca cordura que le quedaba se perdiera al sentir los suaves senos y erectos pezones de Hinata.

-"H-Hinata…" Gruño al oido de la morena.

De nuevo las manos de Naruto vagaron hasta llevar una de ellas a la intimidad de su pareja, con ansia comenzó a darle caricias en su centro deseando ofrecerle tan solo una muestra del placer que planeaba darle.

Naruto amaba verla de ese modo jadeante, brillante a causa del sudor y con la mirada perdida a causa del deseo; él amaba el lado timido y recatado de Hinata, sin embargo la faceta que en ese momento le mostraba lograba ponerlo _histerico_.

Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria

_Oh, me pongo histérico, histeria_

Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?

_Oh, puedes sentirlo, puedes creerlo?_

It's such a magical mysteria

_Es tal misterio mágico_

When you get that feelin', better start believin'

_Cuando te llega ese sentimiento, mejor empieza a creer_

'Cos it's a miracle, oh say you will

_Porque es un milagro, oh di que lo harás_

Ooh babe

_Ooh bebe_

El cuerpo de Hinata se tenso ante las sensaciones que las caricias de Naruto le proporcionaban, ya no podía mas, solo podía temblar y dar un gemido ahogado por lo besos de Naruto ante el riguroso orgasmo que estaba sintiendo.

Naruto ayudo a Hinata a reincorporarse, definitivamente él tampoco podía más, necesitaba unirse a la mujer que amaba, necesitaba poseer a la mujer que en ese momento reposaba sobre su escritorio, las manos de Hinata desabrollaron sus pantalones y él rapidamente se deshizo de ellos, se acercaron aun más rozandos sus sexos, desatando la locura que ambos sentian en ese momento, desatando toda su _histeria_.

-"N-Naruto… hm ya…"

-"Ya… mi Luna…"

De una manera suave Naruto llevó su miembro hasta la entrada de Hinata, está al sentirlo movio las caderas introduciéndolo y uniendose con su amado en un solo ser; Naruto gruño extasiado al sentir la humeda y calida intimidad de su pareja, no pudo contenerse mas tiempo y comenzó un suave vaivén con sus caderas haciendo vibrar el cuerpo de Hinata a cada embestida que daba.

-"H-Hina… responde… mi propuesta…"

-"hm…"

-"N-no me… tortures m-mas de lo debido mi Luna."

Hinata habia cerrado los ojos ante el creciente placer que sentía, solo queria seguir asi, unida a él.

-"H-Hinata… cásate conmigo." Dijo el rubio sensualmente mientras aceleraba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-"ahh… acepto."

-"Te amo…"

-"Y yo…hm… a ti mi amado."

Las caricias y los besos no dejaron de presentarse, el orgasmo de ambos fue inminente al igual que su amor

Hysteria when you're near

_Histeria cuando estás cerca_

Come on

_Vamos_

Aun ambos se miraban con amor mientras aun compartian sus besos, sin embargo fueron concientes del tiempo y decidieron vestirse.

-"Al menos me respondiste y no te desmayaste como la última vez que te lo propuse, ya conseguí el metodo para hacerte ese tipo de preguntas sin que te desmayes mi luna." Dijo el rubio de una manera picara.

-"¡Naruto-kun! No digas esas cosas."

-"Ya sabes que tendrás que acompañarme a Suna, no creo soportar tanto tiempo sin tenerte a mi lado."

-"Si, e-etto me pregunto que estará haciendo mi nissan si tú tienes el documento."

-"Yo ya lo imagino."

Ambos salieron esperando encontrar a un Neji molesto, no obstante no encontraron nada más alejado de la realidad, encontraron a Neji junto a una muy feliz Tenten en medio de un beso.

-"Te lo dije amor" susurro al oido de la ojiblanca."Neji no es necesario que busques más, Hinata lo encontro en mi oficina."

-"Hmp… vamos entonces Hinata-sama, Tenten te llevaré a casa." Dijo mientras Tenten lo tomaba de la mano.

-"Si Nissan… Nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun."

-"Si."Ambos se abrazaron como despedida. "No olvides dejar la ventana de tu habitación abierta" susurro el rubio y Hinata lo miro confusa. "Aun no te he dado el anillo." Finalizó de manera picara.

Definitivamente la noche aun no terminaba y aun tenian que celebrar en _privado_ su compromiso ¿cierto?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Washi: aguila

Shiroi: blanco

¿Qué tal?.... ¡Me estoy volviendo una pervertida!...

Trabajando en Deseos reprimidos se me ocurrio esto… No pude dejarlo escapar…T_T

Por ciertas gracias a todos los que apoyaron deseos reprimidos… trabajo en la continuación.

La canción es Hysteria de Def Leppard… Una de mis bandas favoritas por cierto.

En serio pienso que hay pocos Lemon`s Naruhina (cof cof Denishitaz apoyame cof cof)… No niego que los haya. Solo digo que en comparación con las otras parejas me parecen pocos… no se. Bueno solo espero que sea del agrado de alguien.

Recibo comentarios malos o buenos, sugerencias, etc…

¿Merezco el Review?... eso me haria muy feliz ^^


End file.
